


Добро пожаловать на Джакку

by ComOk



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk
Summary: Заявка: Родители умышленно бросили Рей, боясь ее Силы.





	Добро пожаловать на Джакку

Вокруг так много песка! Рей никогда столько не видела, даже не знала, что его бывает так много. Наверное, сюда привезли миллион песочниц. Или даже тысячу.

— Будет очень-очень весело, вот увидишь, дочка. — Улыбка у папы, как у куклы — нарисованная, неживая. И глаза блестящие, будто он плакать собирается. Но папа ведь никогда не плачет?

И Рей совсем не весело. Наоборот. Ей очень-очень страшно.

— Это Ункар Платт, Рей, — говорит папа. — Наш друг. Он тебе здесь все покажет.

— Привет, Рей. — Ункар Платт большой, просто великан. Он садится на корточки и протягивает ей свою большую ладонь. — Ты меня не боишься? Пойдем, познакомлю тебя тут со всем?

Его — не боится. И позволяет взять ее за руку. Но ей совсем не нравится, что он тянет ее прочь от папы.

— Я не хочу, — говорит Рей, сначала капризно, а потом повторяет настойчиво: — Я не хочу!

Очень настойчиво: так, как она умеет.

Но Ункар Платт только качает своей большой головой и смеется:

— Со мной эти штучки не пройдут, девочка. 

И тянет за руку так сильно, что Рей начинает хныкать.

— Папа!

Позади никого.

Корабль втягивает трап.

— Папа! Ты куда? Я с тобой! Мама!

Рей рыдает, тянет руку к кораблю — она не хочет, чтобы они улетели! Очень-очень не хочет. А если Рей очень-очень чего-то не хочет... 

Корабль взлетает, двигатели воют от усилия, но что-то держит его, что-то не дает ему улететь. Вся мощь двигателей борется с нежеланием Рей — и Рей побеждает. Корабль тяжело вздыхает и валится на бок, сминается, будто это моделька из флимси.

— Папа? — зовет Рей.

К кораблю со всех сторон бегут люди, кричат, а Ункар Платт разворачивает ее к себе, отворачивает от корабля.

— Их больше нет здесь, девочка, — и Рей чувствует, что это правда. — Они... улетели.

Рей шмыгает носом. Она так хотела, чтобы они не улетали!

Ничего. Она будет очень-очень хотеть, чтобы они вернулись. И они обязательно вернутся.

Она так и говорит.

Ункар Платт кивает.

— Обязательно. А ты подождешь здесь. Добро пожаловать на Джакку, Рей.


End file.
